


All These Lights, They Can't Blind Me, With Your Love Nobody Can Drag Me Down

by 2queer4here



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, idk what else to say, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves his boyfriend, and that's all that matters, but he just wants his 8 million subscribers to love his boy too.</p><p>Or</p><p>A prompt on a really cool bottom Harry blog that I just rolled with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Lights, They Can't Blind Me, With Your Love Nobody Can Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Omg okay so I know I was supposed to be revising/updating other fics, but my brain said I had to write this first. It came out hella short, but I hope it's okay.
> 
> So the YouTube au came from blubharry on Tumblr, who is super nice, and their blog is 100% so check them out.

Louis checked the Nikon's focus one last time. His least favourite thing in the world was recording a video for his channel only to find it was blurry, or focused on the background. Nodding to himself the shorter boy wiped his clammy palms on his dark skinny jeans; he loves his boyfriend, and that's all that matters, but he wants his 8 million subscribers to love his boy too. 

"You ready Lou?" Harry called softly from his seat. They had decided to film in the living room instead of Louis' bedroom like usual because it made Louis less nervous. 

His boyfriend was stunning. Harry had just filmed his part to the boyfriend tag for his own beauty channel, which meant he was still dressed up. Long curly locks were tamed into a ponytail for practicality. Harry's makeup was a bit darker than usual with a brown smokey eye, more contouring than usual, and wine purple lipstick.

Louis was ready.

"I'm ready for anything when it comes to you baby." 

Louis took the left side of the love seat messing about with his fringe, a nervous habit since childhood. Harry was snuggled next to him, a pink controller ready in hand to attempt a game of Fifa. He was shit at it, but his boyfriend liked the game, so he conceded every once in a while. Louis took a deep breath to calm himself before reaching over to press a smooth button on the camera.

"Hello lads!" Louis chirped. Now that the camera was rolling he felt completely confident. 

"And birds." Harry's low voice drawled out beside him.

Louis couldn't contain his fond looking over at his boyfriend. "Yes, and birds. Today I'm going to be doing the boyfriend tag that so many of you requested. Uh, I hope you enjoy this since you were the ones who asked for it."

Clicking a few buttons on his black Xbox controller, Louis started up a new game. He smirked as he was able to get the ball from Harry's team immediately. 

Trying to multitask efficiently the YouTuber glanced down to look at his phone where the questions were stored. "Our first question is what's my boyfriend's name, and how did we meet?" 

"Everyone, this is Harry. Harry this is everyone." 

Tongue sticking out slightly in concentration Harry nodded. "We met when somebody," here he stressed the word implying Louis was the unnamed somebody. "-decided that he just had to spill tea on me." 

"Excuse me!" Louis squawked. He most certainly did not spill tea on Harry on purpose. He was going to get a tea, and a late lunch, when the friendly giant walked into him.

It was love at first spill.

"What really happened was Harry, as per usual, wasn't paying attention to his surroundings-" Louis started explaining passionately.

"No!" Harry cut him off. The little hedgehog never got the story right. 

"I was running late, so I tried to go around the obnoxious creature in my way-" 

Louis started shrieking quickly; "No, no. I had just grabbed my order and was adding sugar to it. And then this oaf couldn't wait to grab a straw for his ridiculous green smoothie, so he knocked me out of the way, therefore in retaliation I was forced to spill my drink on him!" 

Harry shook his head disapprovingly. Looking straight into the camera lens he addressed his boyfriend's audience. "He didn't have to do anything. The next question is do I do YouTube, if not do I support Louis' career choice?" 

Despite Harry's long fingers tapping relentlessly at the small keys, he couldn't make much progress. Louis probably unplugged his controller to pacify his own selfish need to always win, otherwise Harry would be in the lead. 

"I have a beauty channel here on YouTube. I do: makeup tutorials, hairstyle tutorials, and try on hauls. So I fully support Louis, as well as almost anything he chooses to do in life."

Louis raised his light brown eyebrows in confusion. "Almost anything?"

"Well yeah, I don't condone murder." 

"Good to know for future reference. Okay, next up we have what do you guys do for fun?" 

Louis shifted around in his seat to get more comfortable. So far this was going really well. He'd yet to see anything homophobic on his Twitter where the questions were coming in, and his boy seemed comfortable. He wondered if it'd be bad etiquette to pause their game of Fifa just to snog. 

"Well," his boyfriend's raspy voice drew him out of his own head. The poor thing was down by seventeen points in their game, showing no signs of catching up to the Doncaster lad. 

"We like to watch movies, we help each other record, we eat. Normal things really." 

Louis couldn't help smiling again, this pretty boy was all his. He was all his; here they were, out and proud, telling 8 million interested people what they did for fun in their everyday lives. It was maddening to think about really. 8 million people they had never met before supported their love.

Louis was sure of that, that it was love. He'd been with Harry for about eight months, but he just knew. He knew by the way his tummy felt when Harry smiled, he knew by the way he went out of his way to do things to make Harry's life easier, he knew by the way his first thought in the morning was the curly haired boy. He knew by the way he felt it in every bone in his body. This boy sitting so beautiful right next to him in his shitty little flat was all he could ever want. 

"Oh! Louis did you see that! I did it, I made a goal!" His baby cheered bouncing excitedly. 

"I saw baby. You get better every time we play! You want to answer one more question and take a break sweetheart?" 

"Sure." 

Harry smiled as he felt Louis' arm wrap around his slim waist. It seemed like he wasn't interested in the game so much anymore, but that was fine by Harry. He liked being around the other no matter what they were doing. It just felt right. 

"Alright, the last question is asking if I love you." Louis looked up through his eyelashes at Harry trying to judge his reaction.

The tall boy's eyes were wide showing off his gorgeous green doe eyes, and his cheeks were glowing red. He took his pink bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Yes." 

Harry looked into Louis' slightly nervous ocean coloured eyes searching for any hint of a joke. He loved Harry with every fibre of his being, so nothing was wrong about saying it now because it's all he's wanted to say for a while.

"I knew I loved you the first night you stayed over. I woke up to use the bathroom, and when I came back you were lying in bed all perfect, and the moon was casting light on your face, and, and you were so radiant. I couldn't go back to sleep because I still couldn't believe you chose me to be with out of the thousands of other boys in the world," 

"Billion. There are billions of other boys." Harry interrupted grinning.

"Hush," Louis demanded fondly. "I just look at you, Harry, I just look and I know it's you. You're it for me. There's nobody else." 

"I love you too Lou. There's nobody else in the world I'd rather be with. Ever. It's only you."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was horrible, but in my defense I wrote this at like 1 in the morning. Anyways, I just really hope blubharry likes this, and isn't like ew why did they write this piece of crap.


End file.
